Abused and Accepted
by jazminewriter
Summary: Dell is not your average friendly person, but he has his reasons. Once a neighbor comes to him, he can tell one thing about this person: this person loves him! How can Dell handle this person's interest in him, while keeping a secret from everyone else that made him the way he is now? Read and find out! DellXoc. yaoi-ish... don't like, then don't read. Do review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for taking a peek of this new story. Like the summary said, this story is about my opinion of the Vocaloid Dell Honne. I was looking at several fanfics to see if there was some inspiration for this character, but there's not much except of him being paired up with Neru, which is common… So, I want to do one with him paired with a new OC I will use! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading!**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, or its songs or characters. I only own how I use them. **

"Dell…Dell! Wake up now, Mr. Honne!" The math teacher whacks the back of Dell's head with a ruler. He feels the ruler touch him, so he jolts up. Miku, who was in front of him, laughs to herself. "You should stay awake and catch up with our notes, Mr. Honne." The teacher then walks up to the front of the classroom and continues onto the lesson on box plots and histograms. Dell tries to copy everything from Meiko's notebook.

"Here, I'll let you borrow it quickly. I already know all this stuff." Meiko whispers to the silver-grey haired boy. She hands the red and black notebook to Dell and he rapidly jots down everything.

"I'm done." He replies as he hands the notebook back. He stayed up all night for a reason. Every time someone asks him why he's tired, he answers the question like this: _"My dad kept me busy every night. Don't ask what he made me do or why." _He wasn't much of a friendly person, and if he's under the stress his dad puts on him, he would light a cigarette. Kaito told Dell that it's really not healthy, but didn't heed that warning; he needs it if he's ever caught up in some kind of trouble.

The school bell signals the end of the day, and for the rest of the week. It was Christmas break, so now he has to keep a good attitude for his dad. He walks home, smoking on a cigar and trying to make a phone call. "Dad, I'm walking home."

_"Well, I'm at work. Do be careful; also, we are getting new neighbors. So be a good boy for me, Dell. Be ready for tonight, understand?" _His father ends all cellular conversations with, _"…be ready for tonight, understand?"_, putting emphasis on "understand". Again with that, Dell thought. Once he sees his neighborhood, a moving truck was in plain sight.

He walks over to his house, which was on the left of the new neighbor's home. Dell produces a key from his pocket and unlocks the front door. The house was a two-story house that was sky blue with forest green roof tiles and a brick chimney. The living room had some furniture, but he is never allowed to sit down on any of the fancy couches or chairs. Only his father is allowed in there. However, Dell does have his own bedroom with a 24 inch TV, one of beds that have the desk underneath, a fancy dresser, a collection of the other Vocaloids' music kept in CDs, and a Wii. The kitchen was underneath his bedroom, and three bathrooms were somewhere around the house. A basement was located underneath the living room, the entrance hidden by an old rug that was once his mother's. However, the basement was empty.

Dell pulls out one of the CDs and plays it in his radio. The track was Len and Rin singing _Trick and Treat_. He danced to the sound of the haunting music and sang along. He doesn't sing as much, for his voice was in no condition because of the cigarette smoke damaging his lungs. In fact, he never sings! Amidst the singing of the twins, his doorbell was ringing. He puts the song on pause and makes his way to the front door. Before he opens it, he looks through the peephole: the person at the door was a boy with a black fedora, red sweater, black sweatpants and light brown boots. "What is it you want?" Dell asks.

"Well, that's not how you would greet the new neighbor, right?" The boy asks in a high voice. Dell blushes suddenly for being that rude. "…May I come inside?" He questions, looking past Dell to see the interior.

"S…Sure." He gestures the new neighbor inside. "Well, no one is allowed to be in the living room. I was told that multiple times." The neighbor was curious, and goes to the adult's bedroom. "Hey, don't go in there! My dad will be mad if someone ever goes in there!" Dell runs to the bedroom, which was rather larger than his own. "Come on, you can't stay in there. You can go to my room. I was about to do my homework. What's your name, though?"

"Taylor Celeste is my name. What's yours, then?" The boy holds out his hand, hoping that Dell would shake it.

"Dell Honne." He takes the gesture.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet you, Dell." Taylor seems to have a higher voice than Len, Dell thought. Could he…nah, impossible; I'm sure Taylor is not a girl. Probably it's a defect in his voice box.

Taylor goes to the room and sits down on the couch. He plays the radio and listens to the remainder of _Trick and Treat_. "Nice song. Who sang this?" He looks at the music list. "Len and Rin…are they friends?"

"Not quite. I don't really have friends; only acquaintances." Dell opens his backpack and pulls out his blue binder and a pack of cigarettes. "Here, Taylor. You want one?" He offers Taylor a cigar.

"I'm sorry, Dell, but I don't smoke." Taylor shakes his head as he pushes the cigarette away. Dell shrugs and lights his own. "Where are your parents?"

"My dad is at work, but my mom is dead. I don't know how she even passed away, but my dad won't tell me what happened to her." Dell mutters to himself as he studies his notes over the cell cycle. "I wish he can tell me everything."

"I'm sorry." Taylor puts a hand on Dell's right shoulder. "…Maybe you can talk to my parents about it. They can help out. Trust me. I have to go, though; thanks for letting me in, Dell Honne!" And soon, Taylor leaves the room, humming the tone of _Romeo and Cinderella_.

"…I wish, if only my dad let's me. I hope he doesn't keep me up all night…" He continues to smoke.

_Three hours later…_

Mr. Honne finally comes home, but realizes that Dell already had dinner, probably leftover pizza from the other day. He makes his way to Dell's bedroom and wakes up his son from sleeping. "I told you to be ready, did I not?" He drags his son to the adult's bedroom and slams the door. "Dell, get over here."

"…" Dell was silent. He couldn't take his father's "corporal punishment". Every day, he was "punished", and he would occasionally oversleep. "No, sir. Not tonight; I have a test tomorrow, so I need some sleep."

"No… I'm still your guardian, so you still obey me!" Mr. Honne then races for the door and stops Dell in his tracks. He immediately then takes his son to the king sized bed and throws him onto it. "Now, where were we…?" Mr. Honne had a villainous smile on his face.

"…Please, no…"

**Hope this leaves you guessing what happened to Dell. If you can't figure it out, then the answer will be mentioned in a future chapter. But I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done. Thanks for reading so far! There's more that is coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to **_**Abused and Accepted**_**! Now, I want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and SweetCrazyYandereGirl for putting this in their favorites, reviewing, and following this story! Also, SweetCrazyYandereGirl was the one who looked past the writing and found out what has happened to Dell Honne last chapter, and she was concern. Don't worry; I will **_**NOT DIRECTLY **_**describe what happened, so you might as well expect pieces of Dell's memory to be scattered all over the story. So…let's go on with the story! Before I forget, don't forget to leave a review once you are done; also, my private messaging is always open, so if you have a question, ask me. So…let's begin.**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, or its songs or characters. I only own the path they walk on.**

"Hey, Miku, did you notice that Dell was not here for two days straight. What up with that?" Rin whispers into Miku's ear, moving the teal pigtail out of the way. It was gym class, and today will probably be the third day Dell won't show up to any of his classes. Whenever something like this happens, the student is given five days to get back to school, or they either get detention or are suspended for the amount of days absent.

"You're right. Do you think that he's sick?" Miku answers. Rin tilts her head to her left and looks at the gym's main entrance; Dell was running to the locker rooms, his gym bag and backpack dragging behind him. His hair was really messy and his clothes were really wrinkled.

"Sorry I'm late! I was busy…" He was cut off by his teacher's look.

"You need to have a better excuse than that." The instructor mentions. "But…since this is the first time you've ever been absent, I'll let it go this time. But don't be coming late again, okay?" Dell has kept a long run of having perfect attendance, but today was not that kind of day.

"Yes, sir." He makes his way to the locker room to get changed into his gym clothes. Len and Kaito were trying to stay out of running the mile, so they were staying in the locker room, studying for their test on US History. "Should you two be out there with the others?"

"We don't want to!" They say in unison. He shakes his head and started getting changed.

_After gym class, things were getting back in line…_

"I said, 'let's see some cheer, especially you, girls; this new student is a _boy_!'" The homeroom teacher shouts out. All the Vocaloids were in one class, and were the largest of their entire school. "This is Taylor Celeste. He will be joining you all for the rest of the school year."

"Hello everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Taylor cheerfully calls out. He turns his eyes to Dell, who was looking out the window. "Dell, you remember me?" He wakes up from his daydream and looks to the front of the class. He nods in reply. "…Okay. So, how's your dad? Is he doing okay?" Dell looks down at his feet, and blushes a little.

"…I'll tell you later, just not now…" He mutters. Taylor looks surprised.

"Well, Taylor, you can pick your seat. We won't switch seats until January." Taylor smiles and looks around first. There were two seats empty: one in the middle, next to Teto, and one on the far right, next to Dell. He walks past Teto, which made her upset.

"Hey! Want to sit with me?" She grabs Taylor's jacket and tugs it. He looks at her, and shakes his head. "Well, I hate you, then!"

"Teto, do you want a third check next to your name?" Taylor sighs and walks over the second empty desk. "Well, no one sits there. You won't mind, will you Dell?"

"No ma'am, I won't mind." Taylor sits down. "…Are you transferring?" He whispers to Taylor.

"Yeah. Plan to stay here; my parents wanted to do business here, so who knows how long we'll stay." He pulls out a book that was covered with brown leather and had a nice design. The bookmark was also brown, and had beads tied to it. Taylor starts writing in it with a black pen.

_After school, everyone was happy; today was the make-up day they all must do, so now they are free for the rest of the Christmas break._

Taylor walked next to Dell, who was clutching onto his backpack. "…Taylor, why did you move here…?" He asked. Taylor smiles.

"Well, my parents work with some family here, so I went with them. Also, I didn't have many friends. I don't know why I don't have any. I can tell you don't." Taylor speeds up his pace and walks over to his house. "See you tomorrow!"

Dell walks over to his porch and pulls out his house key, but stops as he was about to insert into the keyhole. He thought about what his father told him last night…

_"You cannot be disobeying me now. You are still my son, so you will never leave my sight!"_

This hurts him, but here's the catch: he can't say it… He then inserts the key into the hole and opens it. His father was in the living room, reading a novel. "Well, you're here early. Do your homework, then you can have free time." He looks up from the rim of the book. Dell sighs and runs upstairs to his bedroom. He shuts the door and takes out a cigarette.

"He didn't say anything about having these." He mumbles to himself as he lights it. His backpack spills open, making a tiny mess on the carpet floor. Various pieces of paper were scattered, the books were left closed, and the blue binder became open. Dell bends over to get his mess, but heard something hitting his window. "Hello?" He looks down to see Taylor throwing rocks at the window. "I thought that you went to your house!"

"Yeah, but I remembered that my parents are away! Is it okay I can stay over at your place?" Dell sighs and nods. Ivy was growing against the wall, and just outside his room was porch that he can just walk on, for his room was the only access to get in. Taylor quickly climbs up with ease and enters the house for a second time. "So…you need a place to study, or…"

"Nah, I'm just bored. Plus, I do have a secret. Can you keep it?" Taylor sits down in the middle of the room and looks down at his hands. "…I came here by myself. My parents actually don't want me to come here to fulfill my dream of being a writer. However, I did come here…when I heard of you guys. Before, my parents said that the Vocaloids were not real, and I didn't believe them. That's when I packed up and left. And…finding a home here was hard, until I saw your address. That's when I also met you, Dell. You're someone special, no matter what." Dell felt touched when he heard that; no one has ever said anything like that about him. That's when Taylor approached Dell. "I really like you, but I don't know… I know what kind of person you are, but no one knows much about me."

"…" Dell was silent again, lost of words. He was about to say something until Taylor placed his lips onto his. But strange enough…there was a spark! "…Perhaps you can tell me about you sometime…" Dell starts to blush again, bringing Taylor closer.

"…I should be going, Dell. Good night or you can come to my place if you want. No parents, remember?" Indeed, he didn't want to suffer again with his father. Dell smiles and takes Taylor's hand.

"I'll do anything to get away from my dad." The two smile and head out to the next house on the left, which were only a few yards away. "…Even if it's worth being with you…"

_Author's note: I didn't know how Taylor's conversation about his life was going to play out, so I was listening to more Vocaloid music. Then I stumbled on Dell and Len's cover on __Magnet__, and it seems to play out what I was going for. Like what the summary said: this story will have yoai-ish…so bear with me. _

**Hope that this is good so far. Thanks again XXMesprit's MistressXX and SweetCrazyYandereGirl for doing everything to represent their liking to the story! Do leave a review once you are done reading, and if you have any questions, you can ask me via private messaging. My private messaging is always open, so feel free. Thank you for reading so far, and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to **_**Abused and Accepted**_**! I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and SweetCrazyYandereGirl for their reviews! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am, weaving this story together. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done. Also, my private messaging is always open, so feel free to leave a message if you have a question. Now, let's continue on!**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, or its songs or characters; I only own Dell's abusive father, Taylor Celeste, and how I use the Vocaloids in the story. **

Taylor's house was also had two-stories, and to Dell, he can't understand how Taylor can take care of a large house by himself. The living room looked Japanese, the kitchen had an Italian air wafting…the den had the sight of the United States, and Taylor's bedroom resembles…this entire city.

"I travel a lot. Since I'm a writer, I take a lot of inspiration by seeing various lands and wanting to explore. That's how I got all this stuff. My favorite place I've went to is Japan and here, Dell." Taylor sits down on his bed that can hold two people.

"…So you don't have a guest room at all?" Dell asks, for he didn't want to have an affair with Taylor already…for Taylor's second day being here. At last, he started making different excuses for his father if he asks where Dell's been all night.

"Of course, I do have a guest room. It's bad to have a guest sleep on the couch." Taylor leads Dell across the hall to the guest room; it had a French feel to it, and it was quite surprising. "Do feel free to look around, grab a snack out of the kitchen fridge, or do whatever you want." And Taylor shuts the door. In Dell's back pocket was a pack of cigarettes. He lights one and starts smoking again. What kind of mess I have got myself into, he thought as the nicotine started to take effect in his brain. He sits down on the bed and gazes out the window.

"…But…that kiss seems so…real…like we were meant for each other. I don't know if this is supposed to be right…and if my dad finds out that I'm gone, he'll be mad. And on top of that, he'll see Taylor…and think that we have an affair when we don't…yet…" Dell lies down onto the bed and looks at the ceiling. He feels really uncomfortable with these stirring emotions inside him, from fear to love. "I can't tell anyone that we kissed! I just can't, not even to Haku!" For only ten months, Dell and Haku Yowane have been great friends. Haku was his only friend, so now this makes Taylor his second. "…What if Haku finds out, too? Then Miku will know then Rin, Meiko, and all the others!"

He walks outside the back door and looks past the thick forest… It was still lush, despite the weather started to ruin its beauty. "…Taylor…? Taylor was in the forest as well, going in a certain direction. Dell, with no other choice, follows his new friend. After minutes of running, he sees a small house… "Whose home is this? It better not be the Seven Dwarfs…" He looks through the window to see Taylor, typing something on a laptop. "Hey…is that…?" He examines the laptop carefully; it was a "Dell" laptop, the same one type he uses. "…Has Taylor been watching me?"

"No, I haven't." Dell covers his mouth to see Taylor looking through the same window. "Well, I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose, but I did hear you and your father 'talking' once. It wasn't that proper of a parent to abuse his own child like that. That's not even close to corporal correction. You seem fine, but the reason why you can't tell anyone is because you think no one will believe you." Taylor opens the locked door. "And don't mind the place; this is my secret hideout. You're free to come in here if you want to. But…your father has no right to mistreat you like that. It's never all right to do that whenever one wishes to." Taylor sighs and hands Dell a cup filled with herb tea.

"So…my dad's window was open, and you heard everything?" He asks as he slowly drinks the tea.

"Yes. It was so upsetting, hearing you yell out for mercy and rest. Your father is not a true parent…and needs to remove you out of his line." In Taylor's hand, were adoption papers.

"But…but you're sixteen… You're not old enough to have me."

"And you're sixteen, in need of a better family." Both of them were right: Dell and Taylor were too young to be considered as a "family", but needs one. Dell sighs and slumps down a little; Taylor looks down at his cup and stirs it. "…Just come here on weekends, so you can have some time with me."

"…Okay. I guess that plan can work." Still, he felt tired, so he decides to sleep with Taylor…in one bed. At midnight, he felt his grey shirt being tugged off his body. "T…Taylor…what are you doing!?"

"Like I said, I don't eavesdrop on purpose, but it can be our secret." Dell starts to sweat a little, hoping that it won't be as bad. "Just tell me…you felt that spark as well…?"

"…Yes… I surely did." And so…the night was somewhat restless, for the sound of Dell and Taylor's moaning disturbed the silence in the tiny hideout.

The next morning, it was the official start of the Christmas break. Dell was the only one left, realizing that Taylor already left. He quickly gathered his things and got dressed. He rushed his way back to his house to see his father very mad. He was sitting at the kitchen table, tapping his index finger on the table.

"Where were you last night?" He questions Dell. He was silent, for he cannot tell him what happened.

"…I was…um, at Haku's place. She was busy doing a project, and she needed some help." Dell then excuses himself to go back to his room, but was not allowed to leave yet.

"Dell, you know I can tell if you are lying. Don't lie to me." His father reaches over for the phone. "I'll call Mr. and Mrs. Yowane to see if you were there…if you tell me another lie. Also, I'll go _twice _as hard on you tonight." Dell squeezed onto his arm tightly; Taylor was right…he didn't deserve any of this.

"…I was with the new neighbor. He was home alone, so I thought I take the chance to know him." Dell answers, saying a light lie. His dad couldn't tell if it was a lie or the truth. The good thing, he took it as the truth.

"Very well, I'll might as well let you go for today. But if I catch you sneaking away again, I won't go on so lightly, understand?" Dell nods in agreement and goes back to his room.

"At last, I get a day where my dad doesn't screw with me!" He plops onto his bed, and looks up at the ceiling. "…I can't be…in love with Taylor… There's something different about him that's hidden. Just what is that 'something'…?" Dell seemed to go back to the hideout, but he doesn't want to be in trouble already. So, he plans to go again at night. "Taylor, just what are you hiding from me…?"

**Hope you enjoyed it so far! And I hope I didn't cross the line. Oh, and I was listening to **_**Magnet **_**and **_**Imagination Forest**_** while typing. **_**Imagination Forest **_**played a role in the story by having the "house in the forest" as the hideout, and **_**Magnet **_**to somewhat represent how the night went for Taylor and Dell. Thanks again XXMesprit's MistressXX and SweetCrazyYandereGirl for the reviews, and I'll continue to work on this to keep you guys interested. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to **_**Abused and Accepted**_**! I want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX for her review! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. And if you have a question, my private messaging is always open, so you can ask me any questions you have. Now, let's begin.**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, or its songs or characters. I only own Dell's abusive father, Taylor Celeste, and how I make the story.**

It was eleven o' clock, and Dell has a bag filled with some food, water, a pack of cigars and a change of clothes inside. Despite he will only be gone for the night, he wants to be prepared for any situation. He leaves through his porch and goes down back to the forest, searching for the hideout.

He finds the place and Taylor singing a song: _Romeo and Cinderella_. Dell really can tell that Taylor's voice sounds rather higher than most of the other male Vocaloids; Taylor's was high, like a combination of Miku and Rin's pitches. Dell goes inside the place and sets his bag at the entrance. To greet Taylor, he stops the music and kisses him. "Hello, Taylor. Perhaps you didn't hear me."

"Dell…I didn't hear you come in. I got a call from our music teacher; she wants me to be your music tutor." Taylor pulls out some music sheets. "Since she told me you don't sing often, I might as well help you out."

"Well, that's quite a surprise. Of course, some of us will be performing for the Christmas Festival within several days. I think I'm last on the list

"Dell…I didn't hear you come in. I got a call from our music teacher; she wants me to be your music tutor." Taylor pulls out some music sheets. "Since she told me you don't sing often, I might as well help you out."

"Well, that's quite a surprise. Of course, some of us will be performing for the Christmas Festival within several days. I think I'm last on the list. What are you going to sing for it?" He looks over the list, to see the following people listed in order of performance:

_Miku Hatsune: __Merry Merry Christmas_

_Meiko Sakane: __We Wish You a Merry Christmas_

_Kaito Shion: __The First Noel_

_**Break**_

_Len and Rin Kagamine: __ Rocking Around the Christmas tree_

_Haku Yowane: __Silent Night_

_Taylor Celeste: __Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_

_Kaito Shion/Rin Kagamine/Dell Honne/Gakupo Kamei: __Do You Hear What I Hear?_

_**Break**_

_Dell Honne: __Believe_

_Everyone: Nativity Scene_

_Everyone: Goodbyes _

"That's a good list for once. Besides, you get more time to practice. So…I guess you have some time." Taylor was looking over Dell's shoulder to take a glance at the list as well. He smiles at Taylor and puts the list back. "But…I need to help you out, since you volunteered to fill in a few spots."

"Yeah, I did. My dad didn't want me to even sing overall. He wants me for a reason." Dell sits down on one of the wooden chairs and pulls out a cigarette again.

"Dell, if you want to sing, you need to stop that addiction first. The smoke can ruin your voice, and then you can't sing." Taylor was right; he is already damaged, so by now he must stop. "Here, let me get you a nicotine patch. My brother used to smoke, but forgot to use these." He peels off the patch's cover and sticks it on Dell's arm. "It should work for a while. Trust me."

"Thanks." He then throws away his entire pack in the trash. "Tell me, _who _are you, Taylor. I can tell that there's something strange with you. I promise I won't tell." Dell leans forward to Taylor, who was getting a kettle filled with prepared herb tea. "If you tell me who you are, then I'll you everything about me."

Most people never knew much about these two because they were very isolated, for they never really spoke to much people. "…Promise?"

"I'll cross my heart, Taylor, to learn the truth." Dell draws a cross on the middle of his chest using his finger.

"…You wonder why my voice is high, like Miku's. Perhaps this should help you." Taylor removes his fedora hat, and reveals long, black hair. "I'm a _girl,_ Dell Honne. Len may sound a little high, but not high enough to reach my pitch."

"…That's why you left earlier than me…when we…"

"I didn't want you to see. I had to leave before you wake." Dell rubs his neck. "But really, I do like, no, _love _you, Dell."

"I…love you too, and that's the truth." The two then got wrapped in each other's arms. "Like I said, I'll tell you everything. But, my dad won't know." Dell glances over at the bed. "Shall we?"

_The next morning, both Dell and Taylor woke up at the same time to head home. The good thing, Mr. Honne was still asleep. _

"Man that was fun last night!" Dell plops himself on his bed and looks at his cigars. "…I guess I don't need then anymore." He takes them and disposes them in the trashcan. "...I'm glad I met Taylor…" He mutters to himself as he empties out his bag.

"Dell, you need to wake up!" Mr. Honne calls from his bedroom entrance and walks over to Dell's bedroom. "Oh, you're already awake?"

"Yes, sir. I didn't want to wake you up, so I just thought I just clean up a bit." Again, a light lie does the trick to get him off my back, he thought. Mr. Honne accepted the statement and smiles.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast. I think it'll be ready in half an hour, so do wait, son." Mr. Honne leaves the room, and Dell was glad not to get himself in any trouble. He puts away his food stash and water in his closet. His old clothes started to stink, so he put them in the laundry basket.

"…How can I even sing if I don't?" He asks himself as he looks at his reflection on the mirror.

"Just ask for help." Taylor was at the porch, wearing a really long shirt, black leggings and sneakers. She just got there by climbing the ivy again. "Maybe you should get a ladder…"

"I should. Now, do you think we can practice today?" Dell was eager to take his first day in perfecting his voice. It seems natural for him to actually fall in love with her, for now he sees the real Taylor.

"Of course, we can start now. So, which song would you like to do first? Wait, let's do a warm-up first. We need to see how well your voice is suited for singing." She hands him the lyrics to _Romeo and Cinderella_. After the song was finished, Taylor reviewed Dell's performance. "Well, you're getting there. Perhaps I can find a cure for your damaged throat, since the smoke paralyzes the cilia. We'll begin the real practice tomorrow." The bedroom door opens, Mr. Honne staring at Taylor and Dell.

"What is she doing here!? Get out of here before you face my wrath!" Taylor quickly packs up all her stuff and exits out through the door. "I don't want to see you near my son, ever!" Dell just stood there, innocently. "…What did I tell you about having that 'special someone' with you?"

"Dad, it's not what you expect! Honest, it's not!" That got him nothing but a slap on the face.

"I was going to let you off, but now, you really made me mad, Dell Honne. I expect you to never leave this house except for school! Also, go to my room, NOW!" Being obedient, he goes down the hall to his father's room. "Good; now, be a good boy for me."

"…Dad, I don't even want this…"

"Well, you made a mistake, so you are going to pay for it!"

**Tell me, did I get a bit too harsh, because I don't know for sure. Thanks for reading; thanks again, XXMesprit's MistressXX for the review. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading, and if you have any further questions or adjustments, then you can use my private messaging; it's always open. Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to **_**Abused and Accepted!**_** Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. And if you have any questions, then you can let me know by leaving a private message to me. My private messaging is always open, so you can ask me anything, or you can just chat. Now, let's begin.**

**Note: I do not own any Christmas song; I also do not own Vocaloid, or its characters. I only own Dell's father, Taylor Celeste, and how the story is played out. I also altered the lyrics to **_**Romeo and Cinderella to make the note and to fit with the story. Do not use; if you want to, and then ask for my permission first.**_

For three days, Dell has been very miserable; he can't see his new girlfriend, or anyone else. He was trapped like Cinderella. Somehow, he sees two sheets of paper on his bed: lyrics to _Romeo and Cinderella_. He then remembers Taylor, and wanted to send a message. And…using the lyrics that were left behind, he composes his own message that will also become his own song:

_Please don't let this love become Juliet's epic tragedy. Take me away from here; that's all I'm asking you. _

_Good night, my only father; I hope you can sleep well tonight. But now it is time for me to rest. Enchanting caramel is so fantasizing to me; you cross your legs so sheepishly and shyly. But…how far will you go tonight?_

_Hey, take it easy; please be gentle. I'm not used to bitter things yet, for my father feed me such things. But now, sweet indulgence draws my attention. Are you sure that this is the way to go? But if you hear my feelings and take me in your heart, will it be the way to make it start?_

_I've become someone like Cinderella. I'll pronounce my love for you, wearing my white coat. Please come before father finds out, and so my next nightmare begins. I'll just run away like what Juliet did, but don't say that name; we're separate people. I'll just have a sorrowful end, and it will be emotionless. So, can I be next to you…?_

_I'll try to be older today; I wore my father's clothes to hide my rage. Can you forgive me for this night? My grey shirt acts like a wall…the window is broken and damaged. Do you want to cross this forbidden line?_

_Yet, despite the pain, I won't be in vain. However, my father seems to hate you and me. Your hand extends out to me, a special necklace meant for reasoning. Let's leave this place, "Romeo"; just go to the farthest place. _

_I hear the bells ring for Cinderella; it seems that my white coat is missing. Search for it, if you can before midnight and my next nightmare starts. Cinderella left her glass shoe with a purpose, like what I accomplished. We're different, but act the same. I just want someone to accept for being who I am. _

_Please, take a glance of my shattered heart; it has all the wishes I've never accomplished. It looks empty, and it needs to be filled. It may work for the two of us, but it'll mean almost nothing._

_With your voice and a smile, you revealed your true self. I wasn't delusional; you were the one. I won't care about what my father says. I'll just accept this new fate and drop my silver lance. Cinderella seems to lie all the time. She lost her soul alone in an empty place. But if I keep being my father's "toy", then I will remain as nothing. So, please carry me away from this place. _

_-Dell Honne, your "Cinderella"._

Taking all the time he can, he quickly rushes out of the house and slides the note through the front door of Taylor's home. All is done; all that he has to do is wait. Using the ivy as his only getaway tool, he climbs back up to his room and rapidly pulls out a book, entitled _The Crucible_.

_The next day…_

"Dell, are you going to the central park? I got a call from your music teacher saying that you will perform for the Christmas Festival, correct?" Mr. Honne goes inside the bedroom. Dell nods yes. "…I did told you that you are not allowed to do any performing art, but I guess that you can, since you always wanted to. This will be the only time that I'll let you perform, got it?" He had a grin on his face as he steps out of the room.

"…If I can't see Taylor, then I can get the lyrics and music from her, then I can practice by myself here." Dell plans to get everything the next day, but decides to prepare what he was going to wear for his performance. He chose to wear a black shirt, grey tie, white coat, black pants and black dress shoes. He sets them out close to his bed, and looks out his window. Taylor was doing something in her room, but couldn't tell what she was doing. She then opens her window and tosses something to the porch: a can with string fastened to it. Classic communication, he thought as he picks up the can.

"What did he say?" Taylor asks hastily.

"I can perform for the festival! Listen, I need the music and lyrics tomorrow. Since he said I can't leave the house, I need to practice still. I know I can do it, and I will make you proud!" Dell was becoming even more positive about his choice. Taylor gives him a thumbs-up.

"Throw it back; I'll keep the cans if you need to tell me anything." Taylor gets back the can, but it hit her head.

"SORRY!" Dell starts to blush again. Taylor was okay, for a can doesn't do much harm to her. She shuts her window and he goes back inside, closing the door behind him.

Taylor was about to go for a walk until she sees the note. She reads it over, and understands what Dell wants to say: he wants to be with her, no matter what! Also, he can't stand being with his father who only wants to Dell for personal reasons. She starts to cry, rubbing her eyes.

In sight, she decides to take a walk at night, but catches her eyes again at the lit up window, which was Mr. Honne's bedroom. She looks inside, and expected to see Dell suffering again.

"Dad, please stop! I can't take it anymore!"

"But we're just getting to the good part." To distract Mr. Honne, she throws a rock at the window. "Hey, who did that?" He puts on a robe and starts to walk out. "Stay here, Dell."

"Psst!" Dell was curled up in the blanket, but turned his gaze at Taylor, who was wearing her fedora again to hide her identity. "I got your note; I'll get you out, promise!" She runs out to the front of the house. "…I can do this… Be strong for him, Taylor." She talks to herself, making positive thoughts.

She opens the door, and slams it. It brought suspicion to the father, so he goes off the front door. As he opens it, Taylor smacks him in the face and rushes inside. "Dell, where are you…? Which room are you in?" She searches all the rooms until she finally found the master bedroom. "DELL, I FOUND YOU!" He looks at the entrance and smile excitedly.

"…Take me away, 'Romeo'." He mutters in her ear. Taylor fetches him his clothes and gets dressed immediately. "Let's go, Taylor. Father may be coming now."

They start to make their escape, but something stopped them. "Where do you think you're going?"

**Busted lovebirds, right? Hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading, and if you have any questions, use my private messaging. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Chapter!

**Welcome back to **_**Abused and Accepted!**_** This is the last chapter! I really need reviews, so ****PLEASE****, leave a review once you are reading. And if you have a question, then you can let me know via private messaging. Thank you. **

**-jazminewriter**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, or its songs or characters. I only own Dell's abusive father, Taylor Celeste, and how I use the characters.**

The two of them were facing the parent…and he wasn't so bright. He started to step up to the two teenagers, who were backing up until they felt the back of their legs hit the bed frame.

"So…this is the girl…the one who you really love, Dell?" The children were silent, for they didn't want to get deeper in hot water. "SPEAK!" The adult demanded.

"…Yes! She's the one. I really want to be free from you, and you can't stop me!" Dell tries to storm out, but was caught and was thrown back onto the bed. Taylor was pushed on the bed, landing next to Dell. She started to get even worried about what will happen to her, or even worse, her boyfriend.

"Mr. Honne, I can explain everything! You just have to calm down and…" Taylor was cut off because she made a loud noise; Dell couldn't believe what his father was doing to her.

"Let her go! Please, I'm the one you want…because I was yours all these years. She has nothing to do with me. I'm begging, dad!"

"ENOUGH!" The parent leaves Taylor and drags his son all the way to the child's bedroom. "I do not want you to say another word until I come back in here!"

_That night was the worst that the two of them have ever experienced together. Not only that Dell can't see Taylor anymore, he was removed out of the list of performers for the Christmas Festival, which was only a week away now…_

Dell was alone in his room, murmuring the note that he wrote. All the lyrics were something important to him, since the lyrics became his life. "…I _am _Cinderella…" He said, looking at his mirror reflection. "…I can't take it anymore…" He quickly packs up some clothes that can last for a few days, his entire food stash, several bottles of water, and all of his pocket money that he would get as an allowance. "I'm sorry father, but I must accept my new fate…for I've dropped my silver lance." And just like that, he leaves his home and makes his way to the secret house.

"Dell… What are you doing here? I thought that you father won't let you leave the house." Taylor was preparing some herb tea to relieve her stress. She remembered that she forgot to take out the trash, and that the pack of cigars were still in it. "Here; I think that you may need one." Dell pushes the pack away.

"The only thing I can relieve my stress is to be with you…" He holds her close and lets his tears drop to the floor. "I wish to live with you, Taylor. We can stay here in this house; my father has no clue about this place. I'm sure he'll never figure it out."

The idea was…brilliant. No one ever goes to the woods because of the rumors of teenagers disappearing, and the remained portions of them would be in stone. "…Okay." But, she gets down on one knee, and in her hand was a ring… "I want to be more than your girlfriend, Dell Honne. Do you want to cross this forbidden line, as my husband?" Dell was really shocked! He should be the one asking, not her. But, if it is worth escaping from his father, he will do just that.

"I do, Taylor Celeste!" The two of them throw their arms around each other and kissed compassionately. At last, he can be free, even though that it was not allowed to marry at age sixteen. Even so, he wouldn't care less.

_That next week, he married Taylor a day before the festival. _

"Dell! You need to be on stage right now!" The music teacher called out to Dell, who was dressed in his prepared clothes.

"Yes, ma'am!" He responded. Taylor was coming off the stage, and approached him.

"Make me proud, honey." She reminded him, who kissed him before going on stage. The audience made a lasting applause, and finally, Dell lets his voice sing out.

"_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling…_

_Dreams are calling…likes bells in the distance…"_

The crowd was silent, letting Dell concentrate on his singing.

"_We were dreamers…not so long ago…_

_But one by one we…all had to grow up._

_When it seems the magic slipped away, we find it all again on Christmas day."_

Taylor was indeed smiling… She was happy for him, for he was singing for the first time…to an audience, not just to himself.

"_Believe in what your heart is saying; hear the melody that's playing! There's no time to waste; there's so much to celebrate. _

_Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly!_

_You have everything you need, if you just believe!"_

"I know you can do it!" Taylor cheered to herself silently.

"_Trains move quickly to their journey's end…_

_Destinations are where we begin again._

_Ships go sailing, far across the sea…_

_Trust in starlight to get where they need to be. When it seems that we have lost our way, we find ourselves again on Christmas day. _

_Believe in what your heart is saying; hear the melody that's playing! There's no time to waste; there's so much to celebrate._

_Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly!_

_You have everything you need, if you just believe!"_

Everyone then applauded for Dell, who was starting to have tears run down his face. He was proud of himself for singing…and he also did it for Taylor. "I really want to thank someone who really supported me for all these days: my new wife Taylor Honne!" He signals Taylor to go on stage, and everyone applauded for the newly-wed couple.

"I knew that this would happen. It was not I, who changed your destiny; that was _you_, Dell Honne." The two then kiss one more time, as the fireworks show started to begin. And…it was like fireworks went off for them. And so…their new lives were now even more enchanting…

_And is sure to have a brighter future…_

**The end! I'm glad you love this story! I want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and SweetCrazyYandereGirl for being the only ones who really supported this story! Don't forget to leave a review, ****PLEASE…**** There will be a sequel to this story, but will be in the M-rated section. Get ready for that in the future! Thank you for reading this story!**

**With care, **

**-jazminewriter**


End file.
